1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, more particularly, to a method of developing a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the development of silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, accelerating of the rate of development and increasing the effective sensitivity of the developed light-sensitive material are desired. For these purposes, it has been known so far to add amine compounds as development accelerators. These amine compounds which are well known include alkylamines (U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,037), aralkylamines (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,496,903, 2,515,147 and 2,541,889), phenoxyalkylamines (U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,546), heterocyclic alkylamines (U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,183), morpholine, piperidine, etc. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,025), xylylenediamines (British Pat. No. 1,086,618), and the like.
However, these amines, in general, are bad-smelling and volatile, and therefore, it is difficult to keep their concentrations constant in a processing solution, and they are difficult to handle. Moreover, although they accelerate development when added to a developer, their effect of increasing effective sensitivity is low, and increased fog and a deterioration in the granularity of the developed silver are observed.
In addition, heterocyclic amines in which the above defects are overcome have been patented (U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,003). However, their effect of accelerating development is still insufficient for the object of this invention.